


End Game

by skinandbones



Series: Knights of Insomnia [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, シドニアの騎士 | Sidonia no Kishi | Knights of Sidonia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Sidonia AU, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Nyx gives in.





	End Game

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot of Drautos/Nyx in a Knights of Sidonia AU. Any future works for this AU will end up as a one shot because of some idea I wanna try. And this one just ended up to be nsfw and inspired by a particular scene. 
> 
> And I never written tentacles before... so... WELP.

The cockpit of his garde flashes red with warnings across the screens. Systems failing with every second Nyx wastes but the controls aren’t responding to him no matter how many times he forces it to move. The red mass starts emerging from the cracks, swallowing the panels and his feet until he couldn’t see them anymore. It grows worse when a human-like creature rises from the heap in front of him, forming the perfect replica of his fallen Captain’s face along with the upper half of his naked body before an invasion of tentacles converge around him.

The light from the planet grows dim around him and the slow decent into crimson darkness as Nyx watches more of that unsettling matter continue to take the garde whole.

“T-Titus…” Nyx breathes hard and strong hands immediately settle at the sides of his helm. He tries to back away but there’s not much he can do with the limited amount of space. The smaller tentacles over the replica’s arm slither downwards, poking underneath Nyx’s head piece until there’s a click and another, a break through the covering.

Nyx’s eyes shot wide open. He attempts to take his helmet back but the appendages drag his arms downs, locking them in place as they hug his body in layers. “Get off me!” He struggles but they wouldn’t budge, only meeting resistance. He couldn’t even feel his legs anymore.

His heart races. The imminent death waiting. And when those familiar hands cup his cheeks, his heart sinks into a pit.

“ **Nyx. Nyx. Nyx.** ” Titus draws out his name, caressing Nyx’s cheeks in a mockery of their past intimacy. He looks away, shutting his eyes that all of this is a dream, but Titus brings him back, attentively touching his face and through his hair.

He lets out a weak gasp, even daring to open his eyes again until he finds Titus leaning in, capturing his mouth so easily. Nyx automatically freezes as an invading tongue slips right between his lips. It splits into multiple feelers, teasing teeth and gums, searching along the buds of his tongue until they slide into the back of his throat, secreting a warm liquid down. There’s a tinge of a burn that makes him want to vomit but the tentacle embracing his neck massages his skin to ease whatever discomfort.

“Nyx?! Get out of there! Nyx!” The commander’s voice cries out from his helmet but its communication immediately cuts short.

His body slacks against the seat, a wave of dizziness hits him but his skin warmer than usual. Titus pulls back from his mouth with a trail of saliva between them.

“If you’re going to kill me…” Nyx pants and grinds his teeth. “Then you better end this now. Fuck you and your games, _captain_.”

As if Titus takes a moment to make his decision, Nyx hisses at the growing ache in his body and blames at whatever he swallowed is messing with him. His suit doesn’t help to regulate his temperature nor does it stop from Titus’ tentacles burying themselves into it without trouble. He shivers from the cool sensation against his hot skin as they travel all over his body and down to his cock.

“Fuckin’ hell.” Nyx flushes red as it wraps around his semi-hard member. With every pump, his breathing becomes labored and curses at himself for thinking how good it feels to be touched like this.

His suit falls right off, his body blanketed by the comfort of many tendrils wiggling its way, covering inches of his skin and enough for Titus’s mouth to swallow his arousal. Titus’ head bobbing up and down as the wet tongue takes pleasure in licking Nyx’s tip as some pre-come spills.

Nyx moans, begging Titus to go faster. As if his captain is listening, Nyx notices the pace quickens and soon comes hard into Titus’ mouth. His mind in a haze but he watches Titus taking it all in, even his tentacles are eager to have what remains are left. 

It’s real. Too real.

Too much.

Nyx says the captain’s name once more and notices him stopping. Titus’ mouth parts from his dick and eyes staring straight at him. Much of Nyx’s mind tells him he’s crazy but his body craves for more. The first isn’t enough to satiate the heat running hot in his body still.

“Please.” And the man steals Nyx’s lips once more. Nyx could taste himself and bites down, drawing a bit of blood and discerns the odd tang on his tongue but Titus doesn’t react until more of the tendrils start wrapping them into a cocoon.

“Join me.” Titus whispers against lips, and Nyx remembers how human he is. How they both shared many nights together and the battles they faced against the Guana. The days when it became tough and unbearable to see many of his friends lose their lives but Titus was always there for the balance he needed.

Maybe this time it would be the same.

Nyx closes his eyes and says “yes”.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
